


Burn down the stairs

by Becturnia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becturnia/pseuds/Becturnia
Summary: Apparently, criminals are good for more things than jail.Instead they could be lab rats.Or monsters.At least that's what TwelthCxell thinks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is gonna be really short cause i'm doing it in class :D  
> Next chapter will be longer

I heard the sirens and the clicks of guns being cocked. “Just give up! There's no place to run!” I had been chased through the woods to the edge of a cliff. I would’ve avoided this if I could, but they new my tricks by now. “This is your last chance!” I smirked. I put my hands in the air and slowly turned around. Before they could come any closer I started to fall backwards. Soon I am falling back into a pit of darkness.

Three years later

“Come again!’ I say to a elderly woman as she leaves with a bouquet of flowers. I start to get ready to lock up the flower shop that I work at when I see a tall man standing by the window. I creep closer and realize he has a uniform on. I sigh and grab my stuff to walk out. When I walk out he turn to me and says “Lux Traniv?” I nod my head. “Can you come with me?” He’s very blunt about it which makes the situation better for me. “Sorry Officer, I can’t. I have somewhere very important to be.” I smile and began to walk away. He grabs me by the arm and turns me around. “And what is so important that you have to decline a police officer?” He says.  
“Well, my mother is ill and I can’t have her dieing on me, ya know?” I pull away from his grasp and start to walk away. I hear a click behind me and I know i’m screwed. “Oh come on. It’ll just take a little bit!”


	2. Sorry

Hey I know I just started this book and stuff, but i'm moving my focus to another book for right now. I'm not gonna update this for a bit! (who cares it only has like 2 hits ;-;)


End file.
